


Jedovary

by Shyinka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Slohová práce, Vyprávění, Česky | Czech, český jazyk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyinka/pseuds/Shyinka
Summary: Krátké vyprávění o tom, jak mohl vzniknout název obce Jedovary.





	Jedovary

Sklánělo se již k večeru a více než já byl cestou zmožen můj kůň. Naštěstí se nedaleko rýsovaly obrysy střech a v oknech se blýskala drobná světýlka zažehlých svící. Krajina rychle utichala, vzduch se ochladil a trápil mne krom únavy také ukrutný hlad. Popohnal jsem tedy ještě koně, ten z posledních sil přidal do kroku a co nevidět jsme se ocitli u nevelké usedlosti.

Za okny bylo slyšet ženský hlas, jak si zpívá veselou melodii, zvuky, které jej doprovázely, nemohly být ničím jiným než cinkáním nádobí. V domě se chystala večeře.

Sesedl jsem z koně a teprve tehdy si uvědomil, jak dlouhou dobu jsem strávil v sedle. Přes bolest mi pomohla přenést se myšlenka na misku jídla a teplou postel. Přistoupil jsem ke dveřím a zaklepal. Lomoz hrnců a jiného kuchyňského náčiní ustal. Světnicí se rozléhaly blížící se kroky. Cvakla západka a otevřené dveře odhalily drobnou starší dámu. Tázavě na mě pohlédla. Na její pohled jsem odpověděl představením. Stručně jsem jí převyprávěl cíl mojí cesty a nakonec to, co mne zavedlo k jejím dveřím.

Usmála se a řekla: "Inu, tak pojď dále, venku tě přece nenechám." Vstoupil jsem do nevelké místnosti, která zřejmě sloužila pouze jako chodba. Na doporučení mé nynější hostitelky jsem zde odložil svůj kabát a brašnu.

V kuchyni byla kamna a na nich něco zvolna bublalo v hrnci. Začínala mne popadat nejistota, neboť vůně pokrmu byla velmi neurčitá. Nedalo se říci, že by zapáchal, avšak nemohl bych tvrdit ani to, že voněl.

Usadil jsem se na masivní dřevěnou lavici ke shodně vyhlížejícímu stolu a čekal jsem, čím mě babička obdaří. Sňala z police dřevěnou misku a nabrala do ní kašovitou hmotu z hrnce. Položila ji spolu se lžící přede mne na stůl, popřála mi dobrou chuť a odešla si obstarat porci vlastní.

Vypadalo to jako pohanka, snad byla smíšená s nějakými dalšími obilovinami, a v tom všem se občas nacházel tmavší kousek masa. To byl nejspíš zdroj té podivné vůně-smradu. Nabral jsem kaši na lžíci a vložil ji do úst. Až do této chvíle jsem byl rád, že jsem zdravý jedinec a všechny mé smysly fungují tak, jak mají. Po ochutnání babiččina pokrmu mi to však začínalo být líto. Ach! Kéž bych tu chuť nikdy nemusel zažít! Převaloval jsem sousto v puse a nemohl se přimět ho polknout. Chutnalo to přesně, jako to páchlo. Vlastně to chutnalo trochu hůř. Maso bylo tuhé a mělo zvláštní čpavkovitý odér.

Oči stařenky stále plály přátelskými ohýnky a nadějně se mě zeptala: "Chutná? Víš, moc toho nemám, ale s vařením já si poradit umím, jídla je vždycky dost, když víš, kam se podívat." Sebral jsem veškerou vůli a kaši s masem polkl. Potom jsem hostitelce odpověděl.

"Je to moc dobré," nechtěl jsem ji urazit. Konec konců jsem sem přišel nezván, a i přes to mi nabídla večeři a nocleh. Její tvrzení ve mně však vzbudilo zvědavost a neodpustil jsem si otázku: "Co myslíte tím 'kam se podívat'?" Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

"Jestlipak uhodneš, co je to za maso?" odpověděla na moji otázku otázkou, jako by to byla nějaká hra. Zapřemýšlel jsem a snažil se si vybavit chuť masa, které by mohlo mít alespoň blízko k této ohavnosti.

"Řekl bych, že je to králík, ale-" opatrně jsem volil slova.

Stařenka mě přerušila: "Ale není. No věřil bys tomu, že je to potkan? Je jich tu dost a při troše práce jsou úplně jako králíci. No není to úžasné?"

Vší silou vůle jsem držel kaši v žaludku. Nechtěl jsem se s ní setkat znovu. Celou věčnost jsem do sebe soukal zbytek misky. Jak rád jsem byl, když jsem konečně ulehl na lože!

Druhý den ráno už můj kůň opět spokojeně cupital dál. Dostal jsem pro něj k jídlu pytlík zrní. Alespoň některý z nás si pochutnal. Vytáhl jsem ze sedlové brašny svůj deník a tuto drobnou vesničku v něm díky této zkušenosti nazval Jedovary.


End file.
